Breaking Fate
by BlanketNinja
Summary: Rin is a princess that had been ordered by other countries to be executed. Len, filled with guilt and regret, has only one chance to save Rin before they hang her. Rated T to be sure... Not good at summaries but I'll try my best.


**...Hi there... This is my first story and it's based off the song "Chivalry". It actually took me months to have the guts to post this... so don't be shocked if you checked my profile and saw that this profile had been created almost a year ago xD I'm still a beginner at writing stories so please bear with it if there are some grammatical errors and.. umm.. awkward sentences. Ehehe.. The title is only temporary.. I think that's all for my introduction.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking Fate<strong>_

_**Prolouge: Past and Present**_

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Drip_

_._

Thunder roared and clashed as the heavy rain continues pelting the ground with many tiny drops of water.

The illuminating light of the moon can barely be seen from the skies as the stormy clouds continue to rain.

.

"_**I had a dream."**_

_._

Two people, one boy, and the other, a girl can be seen in the cream-colored gazebo with a red roof.

Beside them, is a round brown table with a plain, brown music box and a candle on top of it.

The candle, their only source of light, threatened to flicker out but still stood strong.

.

"_**The dream that all people lived happily"**_

.

A soft lullaby, coming from the music box, could be faintly heard around their surroundings.

One of the two stood straight and firm, her eyes partially hidden by the candlelight. Her blonde bangs that are clipped to the side with two black barrettes also enhanced the look, giving her an older and mature aura than her actual age, which is fourteen years old. She continued facing to her side, avoiding the boy's direction and **said** all **her** words with sincerity and a hint of longing. Her eyes were cloudy and a ghostly smile reached her face, as if telling the boy that she is currently lost from the real world and that she is exploring the realm of fantasies.

She wore the outfit of a prince's which consist of a white brocade tunic accompanied with one epaulette on each side of her shoulder. Underneath the tunic, one would consider she had a white skirt reaching 'til mid-thigh. Both clothing are lined with gold trimmings. She wore white slacks and black boots reaching just beneath her knees. The knight beside her wore the usual knight attire. A white and gold plated armor.

.

"_**In this weak country which is only sensitive to the other countries,"**_

.

The country of Lasteria had always been a weak country... ever since the rebellion in the Kingdom of Lucifenia.

After the rebellion, the other kingdoms decided to merge and form a country. Some merged and some resisted. But the Kingdom of Lucifenia had been left alone for it had been feared as the cursed kingdom. The people of Lucifenia, devastated and betrayed, decided to rename the kingdom and make it a small country. But everything is not all nice and dandy. Poverty increased and the number of crimes committed also increased rapidly .The consequence for their foolish actions cause them to become weaker and weaker each day until they were forced to be dependent to other countries.

.

"_**it may be the far future."**_

.

Years passed and the country of Lasteria turned into a place where all people banished and exiled from other countries decided to stay. Each person who arrived in the country brought many things. Be it teachings or new objects. Years turned to decades and the Lasterians were getting tired of following the rules and orders of other countries. The people who were all once blonde, now turned into a mix of haircolors, from blonde to brunette. They had all decided to choose a ruler. The ruler went by the name, **Lillian ****Michael**. She was a caring and gentle ruler, and she treated everyone equally. She married a man who also ruled alongside her with a gentle but iron fist. Queen Lillian gave birth to a small baby girl, **Raleine Michael**, and both rulers loved their baby very much.

But a plague reached Lasteria and it reduced the population of the country.

It is impossible to make an army with such few men. So, in order to defend their country, they ordered every men who are over fourteen years old to train and be knights of the royal army. Boys who reach fourteen would start as a squire at first, then gradually grow older and train as a knight at age twenty-one. Many men did not resist, only those who are farmers and are afraid of fighting, and the women decided to help work at the castle and do other jobs. The children from poor families would start working at the age of seven or eight, but mostly light work so as they would not suffer. Those who are younger get to experience their childhood before facing work. Only the children from noble families do not work much. Noble boys would become pages while girls are trained to run a household.

Raleine grew up to be a very studious and independent child, but her flaw of being too stubborn always end up with her being searched for by the knights. Raleine, being a little rebellious, shortened her name to '**Rin' **and ordered every servant and maid to call her by that nickname.

The country grew prosperous and this did not go unnoticed by the other countries. Once the princess reached the age of six, other countries began to negotiate with the king and queen of Lasteria. It was obvious from the start. They wanted to arrange a marriage between the princess and a prince from another country. But the rulers did not want to rush an arranged marriage for their daughter so they declined and ignored their suggestions. After a year, the king began to get sick and get weaker each passing day. The queen tried her best to rule alone while trying to be a mother to her child and worrying about her husband.

The king died a year later.

Queen Lillian mourned her husband's death and was startled when Rin asked her, 'Why is daddy not waking up?'

The queen could only cry harder and hug her daughter.

.

"_**But I believe it."**_

.

The queen continued to rule the country and the princess, Rin, turned nine. Lillian decided to assign someone as the princess's bodyguard but had been baffled when Rin appeared in front of her one day, holding the hand of a boy. The boy looked almost exactly like the princess except that his hair is tied back into a ponytail, wearing a white tunic, black shorts reaching his knees and black sandals. The energetic princess happily told her mother to make him her personal bodyguard and servant.

'His name is Len!' she told her mother with a big grin.

The boy named Len could only look down with a small blush across his face and stumble with his words

'G-Good afternnon, y-your ma-majesty!'

Queen Lillian stared at both children with shock but slowly smiled at them.

.

_She has always believed it._

_That this weak country that is only sensitive to other countries would one day be always filled with happiness._

.

The queen started to get sick once the princess turned eleven. Each day, Lillian gets weaker and weaker, and eventually stayed in bed after a few weeks of being sick. Rin, still a child, cannot rule the country and a temporary ruler was chosen. Lillian's sister, Anne Michael, was chosen. The queen's sister also ruled the same way, gentle and firm. Lillian died a few months after the princess reached the age of thirteen.

Rin, who finally understood the meaning of death, mourned her mother's death for days. The only person who accompanied and comforted her during those days was Len. A few weeks after the death of Lillian, Rin studied hard and decided to wear slacks instead of those puffy dresses she always hated. Her instructors would always scold her for wearing boy clothing but she would always ignore them.

.

_Which brings us back to the present._

.

"_**So I am happy if this country can avoid the war by my life as the princess."**_

.

The boy kneeling in front of the princess all along gripped his hands tight and a frustrated look appeared on his face.

'You're wrong' the boy thought.

.

"_**Hey, it's the last instruction."**_

.

The boy bowed his head slowly and refused to shed tears as sadness seemed to take over his whole body.

.

"_**See me off..."**_

.

'Why?' The knight pondered this.

'How did it turn out like this?' The boy opened his mouth as if to say his thoughts but suddenly closed it again.

.

"_**with a smile tomorrow?"**_

_._

'I can't do that,'

'But if that is my princess' wish'

He contemplated a bit before deciding.

'... Then so be it.'

The boy's mouth moved without him knowing consciously and the words flowed out forced.

_._

"_I am completely at your service"_

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if it's obvious that I rushed the end... Eeeh, I'll fix it once I figure out how to edit stories... and how to post the next chapter... <strong>

**Anyways... Please tell me if there are any mistakes, awkward sentences, or anything wrong with this. English is not my first language.**

**My goal is not to receive many reviews, my goal is to improve my writing skills.**


End file.
